


Pitter-patter

by koushisbby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tension, Blushing, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pre-Tokyo Nationals Arc, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: the rain went pitter-patter, just like the beat of their hearts.





	Pitter-patter

Suna waved 'goodbye' to the twins as he separated from them at the school gate. Today's practice was much more intense than usual, given that it was Saturday tomorrow and none of them had any homework to do. Coach had gone all out, taking advantage of that fact; it was both a blessing and a curse, if you asked him. He was worn out, even if it didn’t seem obvious from the look on his face. With a deep sigh, he continued walking towards the direction of his neighbourhood. It wasn’t that far from school, but it did take him a long time to walk to, especially since he walks slower when he’s tired.

It was quite dark already, the only sources of light being the street lamps which illuminated the sidewalks and roads. The moon was barely visible, clouds covering its usual glow. Suna willed himself to walk faster, eager to get home. Suddenly, he felt wet droplets fall onto his shoulders. He looked up, causing droplets to hit his face. Oh no, was it really raining? He hated getting wet, so he immediately took shelter under a nearby shed. How unfortunate his current situation was.

He contemplated for a moment; it wasn’t raining _that_ hard, he could just continue walking, but as soon as the thought popped up in his head, the rain got even stronger. _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _go_ _home_ , he thought, sitting down on the bench. With no other choice but to wait it out, he sighed once again and took his phone out from his pocket, texting his mother that he might be home a bit late because of  the rain. After tapping on the ‘send’ button, he put it back and leaned against the bench, hoping that the weather would get better soon. Not long after, a familiar figure sat beside him, completely dry except for his shoes, holding a closed umbrella. Suna looked at who it was, surprised to see that it was none other than their captain, Kita Shinsuke.

“Good evening, Kita-san,” Suna greeted.

“Good evening, Suna-kun,” was the other’s reply.

The two sat in silence before Kita asked, “Are you waiting the rain out? You don’t seem to have an umbrella, after all.”

Suna nodded, “I… didn’t expect it to rain. My home is near but… I don’t like getting wet.”

“Ah, I see. It’s best not to walk without protection; otherwise you might catch a cold. Health is very important.”

The younger male simply nodded again, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t the type to talk much, preferring to stay quiet and listen, only saying a few sentences every once in a while. Kita was almost the same; his upperclassman preferred talking to adults. His mature way of thinking was probably the reason why. Suna sighed again, focusing on the many, many droplets of water hitting the pavement and the satisfying sound it gave off. If the rain didn’t stop soon, he would honestly fall asleep right here. He was so tired.

His eyes drifted to the umbrella in Kita’s hands, “Kita-san, you have an umbrella.”

“Yes, I do,” he looked at it then at Suna.

“You can go home directly, then, since you don’t have to worry about getting wet… So, why are you sitting here?” he looked away, uncomfortable from the direct eye contact.

“I wanted to keep you company, especially with how late it is,” Kita’s response was short but straight to the point.

“O-oh, I see…”

Silence settled over them once again. Cold wind blew at Suna’s legs, causing him to shiver. He cursed himself for wearing shorts. It was as if ice was being trailed down his exposed skin. He really wanted to go home already. An idea popped into his head.

“Kita-san, can your umbrella fit two people?” he shyly asked.

He didn’t miss the smirk on his upperclassman’s face, “I think it does, why?”

“Can we share?” he mumbled.

“Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Suna blushed, shaking his head, “N-nevermind.”

It was embarrassing, really. He was too shy to repeat that question.

Kita chuckled, “I’m kidding. Sure, we can share.”

The blush on his face didn’t leave; in fact, Suna was sure he got redder. It wasn’t like he had a crush on his upperclassman (he hoped not, that would make things awkward), but the thought of being under the same umbrella, in close proximity, under the rain? It sounded like a cliché romance scene on TV dramas, similar to the ones his mother would watch enthusiastically. A ‘swoosh!’ sound snapped him out of his thoughts, making him look up at the older male who was already standing with an open umbrella. He got up, grabbed his bag and followed him under it. Their closeness was already making him feel weird, like his brain was short-circuiting because of it.

“Alright, Suna-kun, lead the way,” he sounded so casual about it, as if accompanying an underclassman during a rainy night was a normal thing for him.

“Kita-san, is your house nearby?” it would be inconvenient for Kita to go back and forth, after all.

“Yes, it is,” he pointed to Suna’s street, “I live at the end of the block.”

“So we’re in the same neighbourhood? I didn’t know that…”

Kita just chuckled in response. They walked in silence until they reached Suna’s house. He was still blushing, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

“Goodnight then, Suna-kun,” he kissed his forehead, walking away before he could recover.

“Wait, Kita-san!” Suna yelled upon gaining his composure. The older male turned around, smirking once again at the visible blush on the younger male’s face.

“Yes?”

“Tell me when you get home…” he told him awkwardly, causing the other to laugh.

“You know, you’re so cute when you blush,” he walked backed to him and kissed the other's forehead one last time, “Goodnight, Suna-kun.”

“G-good... Goodnight… Kita-san,” he stuttered.

As they separated, it was no mistake how their fast their hearts were beating.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to din !! i hope this fic satisfied your needs~  
> please consider supporting my work by commissioning me on my twitter, @/tsundokuz  
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
